Multiplayer
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Four people discover that a God, ATLAS, has decided to make them 'Gamers.' These four will compete for Quests, Loot and Dungeons.


In a dark void, four bodies appeared mid air, three of them quickly landed on their feet.

"Ah!-Oof!" The fourth one landed on the 'ground' with his face. "Ow."

"Jaune?" One of the three asked, a young girl with silver colored eyes and a red hood.

"Ruby?" The boy with blond hair, Jaune, asked as he got to his feet. "What happened? Where are we?"

Before Ruby could answer, she froze, and not because of something arbitrary, her whole being was froze on the spot against her will.

**"I will answer your questions."** A synthetic and cold voice echoed throughout the void. **"In the meantime, I won't allow you to kill each other."**

It wasn't just Ruby who was frozen, so was Jaune, and the two other people.

A redheaded Faunus was frozen with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

A small girl with tri-coloured hair was frozen mid lunge at Ruby, she was holding a parasol with a blade at the tip.

A blade that was an inch away from Ruby's neck.

**"I have called the four of you here, and 'here' is just a pocket dimension I created."** The voice answered. **"To answers your unspoken questions, I am ATLAS, your God."** The now named ATLAS said. **"Admittedly not your first God, but after they left I took over."** ATLAS said, and It would be earning shocked faces from them, but they were frozen. **"Yes, the Gods are real, but back to me, and the reason I brought you here. I have decided to make you four Gamers, the world would be a game, and you the players."**

Someone in the crowd growled in his mind.

**"You already are, a Witch and Wizard are the players, everyone else are the pieces. The Grimm vs Humanity, it's been a game to them because they are immortal, society has been shaped by them."**

The one that growled, thought of something.

**"Yes, The Witch uses the negative emotions from the Faunus, and The Wizard doesn't think the Faunus are worth his time."**

After a pause, in which the three other people are left wondering what's happening.

**"You won't be strong enough to kill them."** ATLAS answered. **"If you take my offer, I'm positive you'll get the strength necessary to murder them for good."**

Another pause.

**"Great, one down and three to go. Well, huntsmen? I've just promised to give a 'terrorist' power, will you let that slide? The power I wish to give doesn't care for morals, if you wish to use this power to conquer the world, destroy all Grimm, or just run a farm. The choice is yours."**

After a longer pause.

**"There are no strings attached, I don't have a motive besides watching all of you change the world."**

Then two of the three agreed.

**"Yes, you can use it to rule the world and eat ice cream for the rest of your life, given you get strong enough."**

With the last one to agree, ATLAS let everyone move again.

**"Now, I'll get the basics out of the way."**

Then a screen appeared in front of everyone.

**"On this screen is your public status."**

In front of Jaune was:

**[Name: Jaune Arc**

**Lives: 4**

**Title: The Fake Knight**

**Race: Human**

**Reputation: Dork]**

In front of Ruby was:

**[Name: Ruby Rose**

**Lives: 6**

**Title: The Red Reaper**

**Race: Human**

**Reputation: Adorable]**

In front of the redheaded Faunus was:

**[Name: Adam Taurus**

**Lives: 10**

**Title: The Wilting Rose**

**Race: Faunus**

**Reputation: Monster]**

And in front of the small girl with tri-coloured hair was:

**[Name: Neo Politan**

**Lives: 8**

**Title: The Unseen**

**Race: Human**

**Reputation: Deadly]**

**"You can all view these, but only you can see your full status, there'll be a tutorial once you return to your world for a more hands on experience. I will tell you what to expect and some guidelines. There will be five Daily Quests each day, a simple task to accomplish, but it can only be completed once. There will be some Story Quests, those will take a longer time to complete, but are unique to the four of you."** ATLAS paused to let them grasp what was said.

"What can we expect the Quests to ask of us?" The redheaded Faunus, Adam asked.

**"They won't be extremely difficult, and they are made to help you, a Quest won't asks you to kill a loved one for no good reason."**

Ruby almost wanted to interrupt and say there was never a good reason, but she didn't know who Adam was, or what kind of life he lived.

**"More things to expect are Skills, Perks, Loot, and Dungeons, but those will be explained during the tutorial, I bid you farewell for now."**

Then ATLAS sent everyone back, where they awoke with a jolt, they briefly wondered if it was just a dream, until they saw a floating screen in front of them.

**[Welcome to the Game!****Would you like to start the Tutorial?**

**{Yes.} or {No.}]**

{Prologue End.}

**So ATLAS has chosen to make Jaune, Ruby, Adam and Neo into Gamers**.

**I find it funny to think about.**

**I'll be skipping the Tutorial next chapter.**

**Here is everyone's current Status.** **(For some reason I can't put a plus sign.)**

**[Name: Jaune Arc**

**Level: 12**

**Lives: 4**

**Title: The Fake Knight**

**Class: Knight**

**Race: Human**

**Reputation: Dork**

**HP: 500/500**

**AP: 1450/1450**

**SP: 600/600**

**Str: 25 (13)**

**Vit: 25 (12)**

**Dex: 20 (5)**

**Agi: 15 (6)**

**Int: 20**

**Wis: 20 (8)**

**Cha: 15 (5)**

**Luk: 20]**

**[Name: Ruby Rose**

**Level: 26**

**Lives: 6**

**Title: The Red Reaper**

**Class: Reaper**

**Race: Human**

**Reputation: Adorable**

**HP: 3000/3000**

**AP: 2600/2600**

**SP: 3300/3300**

**Str: 25 (13)**

**Vit: 25 (14)**

**Dex: 40 (17)**

**Agi: 40 (19)**

**Int: 25**

**Wis: 25 (14)**

**Cha: 30**

**Luk: 20]**

**[Name: Adam Taurus**

**Level: 45**

**Lives: 1****0**

**Title: The Wilting Rose**

**Class: Executioner**

**Race: Faunus**

**Reputation: Monster**

**HP: 8500/8500**

**AP: 8900/8900**

**SP: 8400/8400**

**Str: 75 (48)**

**Vit: 65 (48)**

**Dex: 65 (23)**

**Agi: 55 (3)**

**Int: 60**

**Wis: 60 (-30)**

**Cha: 75**

**Luk: 60]**

**[Name: Neo Politan**

**Level: 3****9**

**Lives: 8**

**Title: The Unseen**

**Class: Assassin**

**Race: Human**

**Reputation: Deadly**

**HP: 7600/7600**

**AP: 6800/6800**

**SP: 5700/5700**

**Str: 40 (16)**

**Vit: 35 (19)**

**Dex: 60 (26)**

**Agi: 60 (47)**

**Int: 35**

**Wis: 3****0**

**Cha: 50**

**Luk: 30]**

Yeah, it's unbalanced, Jaune and Ruby better catch up quick, man, only if they had some kind of special perk like a Great Aura or a game breaking special ability that could one hit a dragon.


End file.
